


Нет никаких подводных камней

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Я мог часами разглядывать в телескоп звездное небо в поисках ответа на главный вопрос бытия: кто он для меня? И неизменно выводил заключение: трещина в телескопе.Предупреждение: маленькая смерть персонажа.Беты: Xenya-m, Седьмая ВодаНаписано на ФБ для fandom Moriarty 2016





	

Я мог часами разглядывать в телескоп звездное небо в поисках ответа на главный вопрос бытия: кто он для меня? И неизменно выводил заключение: трещина в телескопе.

Я доводил себя до полусонного состояния после каждой несостоявшейся встречи с ним. Я выводил на стене его вензель, я приходил к нему и ждал его на квартире, пока не понимал: он не придет, потому что знает — я его жду. Я писал ему письма, в которых было много личных впечатлений от моего нового опыта — опыта любви. И всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы он поверил в мою страсть.

— Какую цель вы преследуете? — спрашивал он. — А, я знаю, вы хотите, чтобы я допустил ошибку, и тогда вы начнете плести вокруг меня свою паутину, не так ли, мистер Холмс?

— Нет, все, чего я хочу... — начинал было я, но он останавливал меня жестом и указывал на дверь.

Он выводил из строя меня, себя и даже Майкрофта. Никто из нас не мог работать в полную силу. Я — потому что был влюблен, он — потому что был влюблен, а Майкрофт — потому что мы использовали его в качестве громоотвода.

— Мистер Холмс, вы не могли бы передать вашему брату, чтобы он не стоял под моими окнами в полночь? Он ничего там не увидит — ночами я просто сплю.

— Милый Майкрофт, ты не мог бы передать профессору, что я был на его лекции в прошлую пятницу и мне показалось, что ему не повредил бы воздух Швейцарии?

И Майкрофт передавал.

Я никогда не мог постичь его логику. Он любил меня, знал, что я отвечаю ему взаимностью, и бегал от меня, как лед от огня.

Мы причиняли друг другу одни волнения и тревоги. И если я считал, что выход прост и лежит в стороне запертых дверей, то он не желал об этом даже слышать. Я пытался понять почему, объяснял ему, что был бы с ним пылким влюбленным, если бы он позволил. Что — да, у меня холодный разум, но это нам нисколько не помешает. Наоборот, с помощью логики можно установить разумные границы в выражении чувств и следовать им. В ответ он сказал, что я перешел все границы еще в феврале. И у него об этом сохранилась запись. Воодушевленный тем, что он ведет обо мне записи, я попросил взглянуть на них. Он показал мне записную книжку с какими-то датами — как он объяснил, это были даты особо ненавистных моих вмешательств в его дела. Чтобы оказать ответную любезность, я показал ему мои расчеты. Из них следовало, что он уделяет много внимания другим людям, к которым у него нет никаких чувств, даже равнодушия, в то время как со мной он видится воочию едва ли раз в год.

Доводы рассудка подействовали на него мгновенно. Напрасно я все это время пытался прошибить его холодность искренним выражением чувств — он не понимал этого языка, впрочем, как и я. Он огорченно покачал головой и сказал:

— Во-первых, у меня нет никакой уверенности в ваших чувствах.

— Какое доказательство вас бы вполне удовлетворило?

— Скажем, если бы я был при смерти, вы бы попытались меня спасти? Будете ли вы рыдать над моим бездыханным телом? 

— Может быть, не стоит идти на такие крайние меры?

— Отнюдь, — заметил он. — Я знаю, что вы специалист по ядам. У меня есть один яд — он убивает не сразу, у вас будет время и порыдать, и попытаться меня спасти. Вы писали, что поняли, что есть новое противоядие от всех ядов и вам не на ком его опробовать? Я готов послужить для науки.

Я опешил от такого заявления. Когда, казалось бы, разумный человек, в которого ты умно влюблен, несет вздор, сложно оставаться равнодушным, но я справился.

— Рыдать я не буду. Именно потому, что я знаю большую часть ядов и мне не составит труда вас спасти. Но все-таки распитие ядов — не лучший способ для проверки чувств; может быть, вы придумаете какое-то другое испытание, более разумное?

— Я уже выпил яд до нашей встречи, — невозмутимо закончил Мориарти. — У вас остается от силы минут двадцать.

И он рухнул на пол. Я едва успел его подхватить. 

Вот тут-то я оценил преимущество холодного разума перед горячностью страстей: если бы я был обычным человеком, я бы действительно рыдал и закололся прямо на месте, не в силах пережить смерть возлюбленного. Я же вместо этого безошибочно определил яд и быстро приготовил в домашних условиях противоядие, заставил Мориарти его принять, после чего помог ему добраться до моей постели и предложил воплотить хотя бы одну ночную фантазию.

Не встретив возражений с его стороны — он все еще был одурманен действием яда, — я начал воплощать свои фантазии. Он вяло отвечал на мои поцелуи, когда я опустился перед ним на колени и добрался до его члена. Он был именно таким, каким я его представлял во снах — размером примерно как у меня. Я целовал и ласкал его, пока он не налился кровью, а потом, подготовив себя, направил его внутрь. Мориарти сбросил с себя оковы сна и начал трахать меня сам, одновременно поглаживая мой член, который, в общем-то, в этом не нуждался, но мне не составляло труда сделать ему приятное. Я получил удовлетворение раньше, мне пришлось доставить ему удовольствие еще и ртом — ему было сложно отдаться ощущениям, он словно производил какие-то вычисления в уме, втрахивая меня в матрас: сколько фрикций нужно совершить, чтобы я кончил, и нужно ли прикасаться ко мне как-то еще.

Но все же нам удалось испытать наслаждение, после чего мы какое-то время лежали в постели, усталые, но довольные. Я уже начал мечтать о частых встречах наедине, как вдруг Мориарти задумчиво протянул:

— Черт бы вас побрал, Холмс. Я было уже поверил, что вы и вправду влюбились, а вы проверяли, может ли ток крови во время секса стать противоядием?

Он пустился в какие-то путаные разъяснения, а я смотрел на него и думал, как же все-таки необычно выслушивать вздор из уст разумного человека, с которым только что предавался страсти.

— Все вам надо, чтобы по-умному, — хотел сказать я. — Я давно хотел с вами заняться сексом, вот и все. Нет никаких подводных камней.

Но скажи я так — и мне пришлось бы проститься с мыслью о частых встречах. И поэтому я ответил:

— Вы совершенно правы. Может быть, вам снова проглотить этот яд и мы повторим?

Он согласился быстрее, чем я успел принести стакан воды. Этой ночью мы провели еще несколько экспериментов, прежде чем Мориарти убедился в несостоятельности своей гипотезы. Но этот новый опыт — разделения живого чувства с живым человеком — оставил след в его ледяной душе. Несмотря на то, что он так до конца и не поверил в мои чувства, теперь я знал, как можно добиться своего. Я больше не говорил ему о чувствах, а делал вид, что у нас с ним все по-умному. Что секс — эксперимент, а оргазм — маленькая смерть, что каждый раз убеждает любимого человека в том, что он любим, больше, чем обыкновенное слово «люблю».


End file.
